


The perfect prank

by zakulf



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Awkward Dates, Crossdressing, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Plans, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Porn with Feelings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakulf/pseuds/zakulf
Summary: A funny little story about Phantom planning a prank on Luminous. One he had never pulled off before; he wants to organize a date for Luminous to embarrass him, but how will Luminous react when he sees who his date truly is? Will he even show up?[Note] The warnings will be adjusted with the upcoming chapters, there will be mature, sexual content following.





	1. The planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ragemerize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragemerize/gifts).



> This is a rather quick, drafty story which I am writing as a gift to Ragemerize, my partner. This is written from Phantom's point of view and includes interaction with his crew. This is my personal interpretation of Phantom and the others, you may or may not like it! As I don't write often I apologize in advance that it may sound rather basic. My apologies, enjoy!

_**Lumiere, 10:00 AM,** _

  
  
With a pen in his hands and old sheet of paper on his desk, Phantom sat at his desk, accompanied with a cup of coffee to keep him to the task and a set of servants to call in for whatever need. He is all set for this new little prank he thought up! He'll humiliate his most favorite target a little more with this time; Luminous, another agent of the Heroes of Maple. Countless times, they have fought over foolish subjects and life choices, yet Phantom simply couldn't get enough of him. His angry and frustrated reactions are like some sort of life fuel to him for whenever he felt a bit on the depressed and lonely side if not just plain boredom. It always warmed his heart to see his disappointed expression, over and over again.  
  
This prank would be one of the best, especially since he knew that the guy had little experience on the field, but would eventually desire to have it: Love. A date, a beautiful woman ready at his seat willing to keep up with his bullshit. Yeah, he'll hit him where it hurts the hardest and that all starts with a love letter! Exactly the one he is writing right now. It'll take some perfume to make it work even better. His neat and extra fancy handwriting developed as he wrote;

 

  
_"Dear Luminous, I've been watching you from afar as a secret admirer. I've seen your effort in every thing you did and read about your amazing tales from back in the day before you suddenly disappeared. I have so many questions for your rich knowledge to be answered! What about a dinner for two near Ellinia's library, just the two of us? Please meet me there at midnight under the moon, I will have a table reserved for the two of us with your favorite food._  
  
_Your secret admirer, Isabella"_

  
  
  
The blond couldn't help but to nearly spit on the paper from keeping in his breath to contain his own laughter. _This is so grand! So perfect!_ He'd love to see his face to see just to see him sitting there, alone at midnight! Now wouldn't that be a nice little stunt? The man leaned back in his luxurious chair and sighed out only to snap back and to burst out in laughter. This is so foolish, would he fall for it? Now who could he take as a replacement for his Isabella creation?  
  
Just when he thought about any possibilities or to consider just leaving him on his own, a new plan came to mind. What about a little cross dress party? He has done plenty of disguises, it won't be different this time~ As a Master Thief he has plenty of tricks up his sleeve. It's still early enough in the morning to put this plan in action for tonight's little stunt. Not to lose any time, he jumped up from his chair to head straight to the Lumiere's Pilothouse to find his trusted pilot, Renault. The raven haired male noticed him rather quickly and greeted his him politely. " _ **Good morning, Master. What may it be today?**_ "  
  
" **Morning! How about we head straight to Ellinia?~** ", he smirked back. It was difficult to hide his excitement and that wasn't limited to his voice; there was a suspicious look on his face as well that Renault knew way too well. Everyone on board of the ship was aware of their Boss' kind of attitude when he is up to no good. Instead of letting it bother them also Renault just answered with a smile " _ **Roger that. 30 minutes from now we'll be there, please make yourself comfortable as I change directions to your destination of choice.**_ ", he kindly explained. " **You're the best, Renault!~** " the blond winked back.  
  
If only he knew what he's up to right now, he'd also laugh his butt off! The thief thought as he left the room with a smug, only to head straight back to his office. As convinced of himself as he was that this would work out well, he immediately grabbed the phone to dial Ellinia's best restaurant near the library as he had mentioned in the letter. " **That guy will be surprised to find an actual reservation being made under that name!** ", he chuckled to himself until he got interrupted by a voice from the other side of the line.  
  
" _ **Hello and thank you for your call, my name is Cordelia from Maplelicious! What may I do for you?**_ ", a cheerful adult woman sounded. She has such a gorgeous voice, it's really no surprise to hear such a charming woman for such a fancy location. Phantom made his best imitation of a female voice. " **Hello! I'd like to make a reservation for two at midnight!** ", he giggled. " _ **Oh, certainly! There is enough room for two. What a romantic choice! May I have your name?**_ " With that response, Phantom nearly exploded of laughter to hear her supportive reaction. If only she knew! " ** _Hihihi!_ Yes, it'll be the best! My name is Isabella, please make the reservation under that name.**" He could hear the woman write herself a note. " _ **Noted it. Thank you for your reservation! We of Maplelicious are happy to be your choice of restaurant. Please, have a wonderful day and see you at midnight.**_ " This was like music to his ears. " **The honor is mine. Thank you! Goodbye!~** " And with that, the call ended.

 

 

_**Somewhere near Ellinia, 10:45 AM** _

 

  
With the letter in his hand attached to a big, red rose and a small box of premium chocolate he stood close to the house he knew was the place Luminous lives. "So close ...", he smirked at the sight of his target's location. His ears suddenly picked up the noise of footsteps approaching somewhere nearby, someone is near! This may be a perfect moment to drop it off and to get away! Without hesitation, Phantom teleported himself to the door and placed it on the doorstep before knocking on the door and hurried back to his previous location to track what would happen to his trap. No one seemed to open up the door which he knocked at, so it may be the footsteps come from that nerd. No, according to these noises, he isn't alone.  
  
A moment later the voices from the distance became louder; it was as he thought! The silhouette of the guy he loved to tease became visible, but he indeed wasn't alone. Is that a child? What's his deal with that kid? He doesn't remember the guy being father to anyone?! _Now that's embarrassing!_ The blond smirked. But, before aborting his plan, the phantom thief decided to wait and to see their reaction to his little surprise. Now that they came in his range, he finally picked up on the conversation they are having.  
  
" _ **Are you sure we'll have collected enough food for the week?**_ ", the little girl asked Luminous who walked right by her side. He carried a big bag with him as if they just went shopping. Phantom shook his head. _Like hell they went shopping, that barbarian probably went hunting or something._ _There's no way he can afford that._ The thief grinned and watched the two getting closer and closer. " _ **It'll do, if not then I'll go back on my own.**_ ", the stoic voice of the gray haired guy replied before they arrived at the door. " _ **Oh? What is this?**_ ", the lass noticed. " _ **Lania, don't touch it, it's probably a trap!**_ ", Luminous warned. Phantom felt a suspicious aura surrounding him and decided to hide behind a tree to avoid the scary gaze of the magician who observed the surroundings. " _ **—Hmm, I guess that was just my imagination ...**_ ", he mumbled after a while. " _ **Lumi?**_ ", Lania asked. " _ **There is a letter attached.**_ ", the girl pointed out with the gift in her hand. " _ **Didn't I tell you not to—Ugh, never mind ...**_ ", he grunted and sighed. " _ **Please let me see it, I'd like to confirm it's safe before we enter the house, you go on inside.**_ " The girl, Lania interfered. " _ **But I'm curious too! It could be a love letter to you, Luminous!**_ "  
  
_The girl is so pure_ , Phantom thought. _Such a lovely little lady ... Why'd she stick around this guy?_ _She doesn't call him dad, so they may as well be housemates. Since when?!_  
  
" _ **This could be dangerous! Someone went through the barrier without my awareness, I don't want to risk it.**_ " Luminous kept trying to reason the girl but she seemed too excited about the letter. _How adorable_. Phantom snickered from behind the tree. " _ **You're no fun, Lumi ...**_ ", she pouted and went inside the building, shutting the door behind her. _Yes, Lumi ... You're no fun, banning such an adorable little girl from your complicated and lonely love life._  
  
Carefully, Phantom peeked past the tree to see what Luminous did with the letter. Like a gentleman he first opened up the letter with caution before the box. How unexpected from a barbarian like him! He opened up the letter only to sigh at the content of it. Then the girl from inside the house opened up the door all of a sudden, so sudden, that it startled both Luminous and Phantom. " _ **And?! Is it dangerous?**_ " As a first reaction, Luminous hid the letter behind him as if he was embarrassed about it. " _ **I don't know yet! Please just remain seated inside! This isn't like you ...**_ ", The magician shyly complained, gritting his teeth. " _ **Aww ... I'm sorry, Lumi. I'll go back inside. You don't usually receive mail like this and I'm happy for you.**_ " The door fell shut behind her again that, _again_ , made the magician sigh. " _ **A date at midnight, what a joke. This just reeks and I don't mean the strange odor ... So Foolish.**_ " Afterwards, he opened up the present to check it for any dangerous content, but at the sight of the premium grade chocolate, he immediately gave in and went inside the house.  
  
" **At least he recognizes sweets.** ", Phantom sighs. " **What a paranoid guy ... It's so clear why he won't ever get a secret admirer like that.** " With a broad grin on his face Phantom escaped to the Lumiere to put his plan in progress.


	2. Final preparations

_**Lumiere, 12:10 PM** _

  
  
The frightful grin of triumph couldn't be slapped off his face now that he safely arrived at his ship. One of his maid servants crossed paths with him. " _ **Oh master, welcome back! Would you like something to drink?**_ " The beautiful redhead named Marguerite smiled at him. She was taking care of the dust on the ship and was just on her way to put away her cleaning supplies for the next task.   
  
" **Why, hello~** ", Phantom smirked back at her. " **—Oh, yeah, a cup of tea would do. Thanks~** " The sweet girl nodded and resumed her task. Such a great, reliable crew he has~ He wandered through the Waist Deck of the ship and entered a room with the largest wardrobe the thief owned on the ship for a perfect disguise. All are made of high quality materials just so that no one would find the difference between a fake and original; exactly the type of game he plays best. Most costumes are meant for male appearances, as expected. It wasn't like him to dress up like a woman often because he may struggle with his voice a little, yet today is an exception. The perfect lover for a nerd would be another nerd, but a gorgeous one to compensate for his lack of style. " **What would be a perfect outfit? Messy blond hair he may like, don't pretty much all men love blondes? But what would be his taste in women? Some hard cover with dusty pages inside? Now that would sound like his type of girl! Hilarious!** "   
  
The thief leaned against the wall, facing the mirror in front of him. That child he's with has blond hair, so he may have a weakness for them, why else would he keep up with another person who's not a book or library? " **Hmm ...** ", he sighed. A sudden knock on the door followed. " _ **Master, are you in here?**_ " It was Marianne, the brunette sister of the maids. " **Come in!** ", Phantom yelled and briefly afterwards the door opened up. She was carrying a tray with his tea and some cookies. " _ **I'll place this on the table, yes?**_ ", she kindly requested. "Please.", Phantom sighed. " _ **What's the matter, master?**_ "  
  
" **It's nothing, I'm thinking.** ", he turned to his servant to look her in the eyes, that was when realization struck him. She looks perfect! So glasses may be a great addition. The maid could see how the worried expression of her boss transformed into a big and terrifying grin. " _ **Master?**_ ", she nervously responded. " **Thanks.** " Still worried about his expression, she just returned a nod. She was a little on the shy side compared to the other sisters. " _ **I-It's my pleasure! ...**_ ", the moment she wanted to leave, Phantom requested her to wait. From his drawer he pulled out a picture of Luminous and presented it to her.  
  
" **What do you think of this man, Marianne?** " The maid wrapped her arm around the tray to free the other hand to take the picture in her hand for a closer look. " _ **He doesn't look bad. That's Luminous, right?**_ " She noticed, of course, who wouldn't know about Luminous on board of his ship. He has complained so often about the guy, apparently they aren't unfamiliar with his appearance either. " **Heh, not bad.** " So he's not bad looking? _Right..._   
  
" **What do you think would fit a guy like this? What type of woman?** ", he asked her. A woman would know best, _right?_ She adjusted her glasses and gave the picture a good, concentrated look. " _ **From what I picked up, he sounds like an angry person, maybe someone incredibly calm and supportive!**_ ", she carefully recommended. " _ **What about the looks? What woman would visually suit this guy in your opinion?**_ ", he continued to dig in. That info is irrelevant to his disguise! Again, the brunette looked at the picture. " _ **Difficult to say, I don't believe appearance really makes the ...**_ ", she interrupted her sentence to peek over to her boss and coughed unexpectedly. " _ **Umm, probably a nice lady with long, wavy hair! Haha ...**_ ", she nervously replied and returned the picture. " **Hmm, I see ...** ", Phantom mumbled a little displeased with the given advice. How is he supposed to work with that? He'll just let himself inspire by her instead! Someone shy would probably do the trick! Which guy doesn't like a beautiful shy maiden to guide! Right?! _Oh, this is rather difficult ..._  
  
  
 _ **Lumiere, 8:00 PM**_

  
  
It was time for dinner and Phantom grew more and more nervous with every hour that passed by. He still didn't find a good outfit or a proper look to fit that of a hopeless guy. Which woman would even want to date him, anyway? He can be glad to have any woman willing to become his ideal date that can actually keep up with his attitude. A fancy, but shy lady will do the trick, the glasses will add the same kind of thing he may be into as well. To carry a book around may also just do the trick. A long dress and stockings ... _Yeah_ , the idea of wearing that for a prank does sound a little strange, but it'll pay itself off! It has to!  
  
The behavior of the blond caught the attention of his loyal servant, Gaston. " _ **Master, what are you doing? Aren't you hungry? The maids did their best to prepare it for you.**_ ", the old man sighed. " _ **Are you up to no good again? You have this kind of suspicious aura around you. I don't mean to lecture you, but have you been training well lately? I didn't spot you in the training deck the last few days.**_ " Phantom, who was too caught up in his own thoughts didn't pay him any mind, he was too busy imagining and planning this little prank of his. A firm grip was placed on his shoulder. " _ **Master?**_ " The blond shrieked up. " **Oh, it's just you~** ", he laughed. " **Yeah, Gaston? Were you saying something?** " The man again sighed and shook his head. " _ **Please enjoy your dinner, it's getting cold master. You keep spacing out, is something the matter?**_ "  
  
The man is like a father to him, telling him too much about what he had planned may not be the best approach. Phantom actually respects this man and the man somehow isn't afraid to lose his job either, a truly fearful man he is with secret resources to growth potions ... " **Nah, it's nothing.** " he laughed awkwardly and resumed his dinner. " _ **As you wish, please enjoy.**_ "  
  
  
 _ **Lumiere, 11:00 PM**_

  
  
Almost, almost! He had prepared everything! The long, red dress, the long wavy blond wig, the stockings, a fancy coat and the small notebook. It'll only be a matter of time before they arrive at Ellinia for his _wonderful_ date with Luminous! What an odd thought to have, _why would he even go out on a date with that guy?_   
  
" **No , now is not the time to regret my life choices!**", Phantom said to himself then dropped himself on the chair in front of a mirror to put on the wig and to comb it in the correct style. He already had the dress on. To see himself transform like this in the mirror looked rather awkward, what was especially awkward about it in addition, was that he even looked fine like that. "I'd date me?", he nervously laughed at his own reflection. What he did lack were the curves, but it's not like Luminous would pay any attention to those! The long hair would cover most of his chest too, nothing to worry about! He won't go as far as to use fakes just to prank him, _haha ...!_   
  
A knock on the door sounded. From the sound of it, it was Gaston who apparently needed him for something. " **Sorry, I'm busy! I'll have a busy night too!** ", he nervously said. It may be a prank and it _may_ also be planned, but to have that guy see him like this would be a little weird, even for his standards! " _ **I understand, I'll return tomorrow in the morning. Have a good night, Master, Let me know if you need me, I'll be assisting the ladies at the Intelligence Deck.**_ " He's such a good manservant, always announcing what and when he does his tasks. _Still, why now?! Scaring him at a time like this!_  
  
" **Thanks for letting me know!** " The footsteps that followed vanished in the distance. " **Good ... He's gone ...** " The blond stood up from his chair and glanced at his reflection up close. " **Some make up would do great ...** " He could consider himself lucky for always being prepared to dress up like whatever to get what he wants, this was no exception. With a pull on another drawer he could take out the tools required for the facial manipulation! Brown tones would do! He still needs to look a bit natural for the nerd look even in an elegant dress. He'll blow that bookworm's mind! " **Come at me, nerd ...** ", he snickers.


	3. The Date

_**Ellinia, 11:50 PM** _

  
  
Ready to be transferred down to Ellinia, Phantom stood there in his tight red dress, long, wavy blond hair, a cream colored, medium long evening coat, black stockings and black, elegant boots without heels. In his arm, his trusted, nerdy looking notebook without a single note written inside. His neat make up covered eyes, shielded behind the oval, nerdy looking glasses. Yes, this outfit was made for the guy. To his luck nobody on board of the ship saw his outfit! The trip to Ellinia was planned in between his tasks before he dressed up. Everything was perfectly planned. The worst that could happen now was to be left sitting instead, but it would all be worth that look on the nerd's face when he realized he got tricked.  
  
Would he really be that much of a barbarian to leave a woman sitting on her own? That would confirm quite a lot about his personality, but who knows?~ This girl, this Lania could just motivate him a little. Yes, she seemed very enthusiastic about it, wouldn't she feel guilty? The guy sounded like a pleaser, he may as well give it a chance. " **Hahahah! Renault, I'm ready! Drop the anker! I'm out!** " he yelled out to the pilot. " _ **Roger that, dropping in**_  
  
_**3 ... 2 ... 1!**_ "  
  
Carefully, he was lead down unlike his usual routine. He wouldn't want to mess up his effort~ It's dark anyway, nobody could possibly spot the Lumiere at this hour! " **Isabella is now on her way to Maplelicious, Luminous and you better be there ...** ", Phantom whispered on his way to the restaurant for his perfect date. It was perfectly illuminated in the dark, difficult to overlook, and just like he had in his memory, the Library is nearby. Like the decent human being as he was, he went straight to the restaurant's receptionist only to read that they also offer hotel rooms. It seemed to be recently built too, how convenient! Just not for someone who is rich enough to afford his own luxurious ship, this certainly wouldn't do for him.  
  
The thief stood in line at the receptionist, patiently waiting for his turn to announce his arrival. He wasn't nervous at all, instead, he wouldn't be surprised to find out that the nerd wouldn't show up. He probably doesn't even have the balls to show up. It was when something unexpected happened in front of him; the guy whose turn it was, WAS Luminous. The nerd is actually there?! Phantom took a deep breath and prepared both his body and mind to act like a proper woman at this point. Now, he didn't expect that! What was his plan again? He never ruined his own planning?! Why now? Why with him? Is he becoming a victim to his own prank?! Phantom sharpened his senses to pay mind to any sign of conversation, so far the receptionist was busy and didn't seem to have helped him yet or is busy with his request.  
  
The woman with the same voice as on the phone approached the gray haired male. " _ **Ah, good evening! You're here for a special one on one date with Miss Isabella, am I right?**_ ", the beautiful redhead smiled. _Damn, she is just stunning_. That dark red lipstick, the black outfit, it was all a perfect match. " _ **You could say that, Yes.**_ " Luminous responded. " _ **Is she there yet?**_ ", he directly asked of her. The woman shook her head. "She didn't yet show up, but it's still not midnight, there is still time for your date to show up." A college of hers passed her by.  
  
" _ **Please follow this kind lady, she'll guide you to your table.**_ " The magician just gave it a nod and followed her with tunnel vision. The moment that he passed Phantom by, was where things felt like they moved in slow motion. It was when the blond caught a glimpse of his outfit, he actually put on something fancy, he was wearing that same suit from an event they spent with the other heroes together. That looks pretty good on him as well. What am I thinking?! The line to the receptionist slowly lowered its number. There was still some time to come up with a plan from this point on before he would be led to the same table. It's time to get his act together and quick! He'll just play this off like all the dates in the past! Including the rejecting at the end, yes, that'll do.  
  
Time pressed on and before he knew it, it was Phantom, or rather said, Isabella's turn to shine. " _ **Hello and welcome to Maplelicious! Could you possibly be Isabella, the one who made the reservation?**_ " the beautiful woman asked. " **That's right~** ", Phantom giggled. " **That would be me, did my date arrive?** " The woman returned a nod. " _ **Absolutely, he is right over there.**_ " She pointed at the table to the right, it was separated a little from the rest. They really didn't go easy on this romantic one-on-one kind of thing. They made it even worse, too! They had enchanted fireflies flying around the table in heart shapes to provide just enough light to fit their assumed romantic atmosphere. They are kidding, right? A purple lit candle was located at the center of the table, merging perfectly with the color harmony of the fireflies. " ** _Aaaa ... Hahaa!_ I see, yes!~**" the nervous blond responded. " **Thank you! I'll head there straight away, thanks for the cute decorations! That's absolutely sweet!** ", he cheered as loud ( ~~ _and fake_~~ ) as he could pull off. _They HAVE to be kidding!_ This makes the prank just awkward. The moment he left the reception, the pale light of the moon gave a cold, but elegant vibe to the setting. Even a full moon ... _This wasn't according to plan, why hadn't he noticed this before?_  
  
Slow, elegant steps lead him to the separated, lonely table with his awfully gorgeous looking prank date sitting there. " **Luminous!~** ", he giggled. " **I'm so happy to see you! Thank you for coming!** " slowly, he stepped closer, but clearly grew nervous. " _ **So you have arrived.**_ ", Luminous mumbled back. _Is that how he usually responds to a date?_ " **But of course I have!** " Before Phantom could even bother sitting down, Luminous took a tight grip around his wrist. " _ **Please, I have only one request of you. In your letter, you referred to a history book that held the history from my era written out. Where did you find it? I must have it.**_ " He stood up from his chair and looked back at him with pledging eyes. Was he always this _... Charming?_ Phantom awkwardly smiled. " **Hunny, let's not get ahead of ourselves yet. Let's first have a drink, alright? I'd like to enjoy this evening with you and not discuss such matters just yet. We'll come to that subject soon enough, I promise.** "  
  
Luminous, who first looked like a lost puppy now grew a dark expression on his face. He really wasn't up for this date and had zero interests in him as a woman. How amusing, it's indeed a dusty old book that makes his perfect match. One from over one hundred years ago, hell, that weirdo. Who knows what kind of stuff they wrote about their victory as Heroes of Maple, it's not like anyone gives a damn about it anymore now that the black Mage is probably free again. What a pain. " **I'm just as curious as you are~** ", he giggled back at the magician. You damned nerd ...  
  
Phantom smoothly took his seat as elegantly as a 'real' lady would and tried to keep his legs close to each other. " **Please, could we order a drink?** ", the thief waved over at the waiter standing at the distance. " _ **Of course! Coming right away!**_ ", they answered and made way to their new guests. " _ **Good evening! What may I bring the two of you~?**_ ", the male waiter smiled and readied his notepad. " **Well, what would you like, Luminous?~** ", Phantom smiled over at him. He shrugged back. Such a gentleman. " **Hmm, then I think we'll take the same. Do you have anything special for a wonderful night like this? We'd like to have that.** " The man nodded and left their table.  
  
" **Did I tell you just how beautiful you are in this moon light? I'm really happy you came, I love being so close to you right now, Luminous, dear.** ", Phantom tried. It was so disgusting to flirt with this guy and these hypnotizing fireflies only made him lose his mind. They were in so many beautiful colors, this shouldn't be the situation he should be stuck in! It was too much for a prank! Is he really becoming a victim of his own prank?! " _ **I'm just here for that book.**_ ", Luminous made clear and he wasn't afraid to hurt anyone's feelings for it. _As straightforward as ever ..._  
  
" **Why is it that you're after this book so badly?** ", Phantom sighed. " **This book may contain important information about the summoning ritual I performed, it may be a perfect reference for future events. It is strange, too, that you of all people I met, actually recognize me while I am a hero from the past. I need that book in order to seal him away again.** ", he calmly explained but avoided eye contact with him. _Woah, that actually sounded heroic_ , what an attitude to have? He probably just wants a trick to regain all his techniques, Phantom is sure that he isn't the only one affected by the curse. " **You're such a wonderful hero, I'm so glad to share a table with you!** ", Phantom lied, but slowly something felt odd. This atmosphere was so weird. " **Why won't you look at me, Luminous? Is something the matter?** " The magician tried, but averted his eyes once more. " _ **I don't know about this.**_ ", he sighed. " **Could you be _shy?_ ~**", Phantom smirked. The gray haired male didn't say a word. The waiter returned with two long, fancy glasses with a pale blue liquid inside. Now what could that be? A drink mixed with a Magic Power Potion? _That wouldn't be weird for a place like Ellinia, right?!_  
  
Carefully, the man placed the glasses on the table. " **Could I offer the two of you something to eat?** " Luminous didn't seem to care much about it and shook his hand. " _ **No, thank you.**_ " Unlike him, Phantom did show interests. " **Do you perhaps have something with fruit? I'd like a little snack. Something sweet would be really nice right now.** " The waited nodded. " _ **Of course, I'll bring you some. Enjoy the drink~**_ "  
  
The thief took the glass by the hand and gave it a sip. That was really sweet, but there was something about it that he couldn't quite express in words. Something, possibly _magical?_ Who brewed this? Not to become the only victim to fall, the blond decided to speak up. " **Why don't you try your drink as well? It's really sweet. That's what you like, right?** ", he chuckled. " _ **How do you know that?**_ ", a sudden, fierce glare was shot at him. " **I just assumed that you may have enjoyed the chocolate I gifted you?** ", Phantom nervously responded. _Wrong move, wrong move._ " _ **Hmm.**_ ", Luminous seemed to have calmed down a little and took the glass to take a sip as well. The male returned him a surprised expression. " _ **That actually tastes good ...**_ ", there was a hint of excitement in his voice. It sounded like it lifted his mood too. What is so special about it, anyway? Phantom took another big sip. " **Oh yes~** " His vision grew a little blurry, but there was still enough to see. The lights around them intensified a little and it almost felt like there was music playing in the background. _Could that be his imagination?_  
  
Even Luminous couldn't resist himself from drinking more of the liquor. " _ **When can I continue asking about the book?**_ " His rational thinking didn't seem to relax even during a date like this. " **Go ahead, darling, but don't ask too much, the evening just started.** " he winked back. " _ **Where did you read this?**_ " the gray haired directly continued. He really had a one track mind. " **At Ludibrium.** " Luminous leaned in and stroked his chin. " _ **So that's where they keep the books ...**_ ", he voiced his thoughts. The longer this keeps up, the worse Phantom started to feel about this prank. There was a delight in Luminous' blinking, thoughtful eyes. " _ **I need to leave.**_ ", the magician suddenly said. " **What?!** ", Phantom yelled out. " **You're going to leave me behind on our date?!** " Luminous stood up and took another sip from the glass. " _ **Yeah, that's correct. I have no time for this. Your disguise isn't going to trick anyone, Phantom.**_ "  
  
Phantom's face grew red of embarrassment. " **What?!** " Luminous smirked. " **You think I didn't know this was a filthy plan of yours? I lied when I said that I noticed no one entering the barrier I placed. I did know and I knew exactly your location. Don't take me for a fool, you thief ...! You actually fell for that? You question my ability? You thought wrong! That'll teach you for trying to prank me! All I needed to know from you was the location of that book and the rest I couldn't care less about!** " The once so charming seeming magician turned into the ugly piece of junk Phantom always assumed him to be. He seriously abused all of this to get to a damn book? " **Damn, you go far just to read, you bookworm. Don't you think it's a little pathetic not to even take a date seriously?** ", Phantom laughed out. " _ **So, this is a serious date?**_ ", a questionable gaze was thrown back at the thief. " ** _Uh ..._ Just imagine it would be! You'd really treat your date this poorly?!**" Luminous sighed. " _ **Why do you care? It's none of your concern nor business what I do with my love life. I have business to attend, so if you'll excuse me.**_ " he took a break to drink the glass empty anyway. Phantom frowned. _That wasn't like him?_  
  
" **Are you alright?** ", the blond mumbled back when he caught the magician having difficulties breathing all of a sudden. " _ **Shut up, I'm perfectly fine.**_ ", he barked back. " **There's something in the drink, is there not?** ", Phantom sighed. " _ **You drugged me too, now? You're taking this too far ...**_ ", the magician growled. " **For what purpose? It's not like I need you drugged to have you perform like a monkey for me.** ", Phantom smirked. The condition of the other male grew critical though as he suddenly dropped to his knees, the concern shot through him and immediately, he stood up from his chair to walk over to him. " _ **Don't you come near me! You filthy thief! ...**_ ", he hissed. " _ **This is your fault! Can't you ever behave like an adult and quit playing games with me?**_ ", his voice grew weaker and weaker, it was as if his energy got drained. " **That wasn't my doing.** " Phantom sighed, having difficulties deciding if he cares or not. The moment that the other male hit the floor, his decision was made and before he knew it, he carried Luminous in his arms. _What was he thinking?! Why is carrying him?!_  
  
The waiter was on his way to their table with a big bowl of fruit salad until he suddenly paused right in front of them. " _ **Is he alright?**_ " They seemed shocked at this sudden turn of events. _Well, he certainly wasn't the only one._ " **I guess, he still has the power to be rude.** " The waiter's nervous gaze scanned the place to seek for any traces of a recent fight, but nothing but an empty glass could be spotted. Immediately, he loosened up. " _ **I get it now ... So would you like me to show you to your room?**_ ", the waiter suddenly suggested. " **Our room? ...** ", Phantom dumbfoundedly repeated after him. " _ **Yeah, it's on the menu for everyone who orders that kind of drink. Oh, I didn't say that, did I ...**_ " The blond gave it a blank stare. " **So what is in it?** ", he immediately got to business. " _ **Just a reasonable amount of alcohol, nothing more? Why are you asking? Your boyfriend doesn't seem very resistant and I apologize for that inconvenience. I assumed you to read the advertisement on the table about tonight's special, that was very unprofessional of me. Please, allow me to lead you to your room.**_ ", the man quickly suggested and turned away. " **Boyfriend? ...** ", Phantom chuckled. " **Yeah, right.** " The two followed the waiter to the room, this is where Phantom planned to dump him, only to leave on his own. _AS IF he'd spend his time with him in a room!  
_


	4. A sudden turn of events

_**Maplelicious' Hotel room, Ellinia, 12:56 AM**_  
  
  
" **Unbelievable ...** ", Phantom mumbled while he sat on top of the bed for two with Luminous laying right next to him. The fruit bowl he had ordered was placed onto the bedside table. The two were led to the back of the receptionist room, to walk the stairs to some VIP hotel rooms. The costs weren't of his concern, but he'd expect to pay a heavy bill in case he'd actually spend the night in the place. A thing he obviously didn't plan to do! With a frustrated pout, the male looked over his shoulder, down to the magician who was still struggling with himself. What's his deal, anyway? If it was just alcohol, why did he faint? He has no dignity at all, _does he?_  
  
The small light on the table next to fruit bowl illuminated the room evenly, it was a soft and comfortable light that revealed the luxurious wood structure of the freshly built surroundings in comfortable, neutral tones. The table had a drawer and a door, but somehow Phantom could only expect the worst to be on the inside and especially after a drink for two that had a strange after taste and effect. Damn magicians of Ellinia, this is probably some sort of test for whatever science. Why'd they combine a drink with a room? One had to be an idiot not to get the connection and that waiter even called Luminous his boyfriend! As if he'd truly date a guy like this!  
  
He placed his leg onto the bed to turn over to the other man. The light really made his skin look different from daylight, it looked so smooth and his hair looked clean and wasn't covered in forest-y remains like it usually did. Not a single leaf to recognize. The suit is just as clean. If he truly did expect it to be Phantom that would show up on the date, then why did he even put effort in dressing himself this fancy. He wouldn't put such an effort just to prank him, would he? That wasn't like him at all! If only he had a camera to make pictures of this scene! It must be embarrassing to lay around like that right next to your rival. Like this, he did win the game. A cheeky smile crept its way onto his face again as he regained some of his confidence back. " **Aren't you embarrassed, little monkey?** ", Phantom whispered tauntingly. Nothing but a grunt came as a reaction. " **I think I'll make a phone call to the first available painter around to make them paint this scene of victory onto high quality canvas. I bet that'll look good in my living room.** ", he chuckled. Not a single reaction came this time and Phantom sighed. It's a lot more fun when he actually puts effort in his reactions.  
  
Roughly, the blond took a grip of Luminous head and hip to make him roll over onto his back. " **Hey!** ", he called out. " _ **Uuuhh ...**_ ", Luminous let out, but he didn't open up his eyes yet. " **Seriously?** " The male took off his own boots and crawled further onto the bed to get a good look. " **Hey, are you still _alive?_** " With both his hands placed on Luminous shoulders, he carefully pressed some of his weight on them and let the mattress bounce him back up to its original height. " **... Nerd?!** ", he again tried. No response. His concerned frown turned into a mischievous grin. " **Lumi~?** ", he laughed. " ** _Lumi_ , wake up~**"  
  
Slowly, the magician actually opened up his eyes and moaned tiredly. He looked dizzy, disorientated and lost. " _ **Where am I ...**_ ", he asked. " **Good question, we're inside a hotel room of the restaurant, Maplelicious. Did you seriously faint in my arms?** ", Phantom laughed, but Luminous didn't seem to care much about such details. " _ **I need to leave ...**_ ", the gray haired repeated again. " **This again?!** " His complaint didn't seem to reach him, no, he wasn't bothered at all. Normally he'd have a little bit of backbone. " **You're not going anywhere like this, did you check your own situation? You're such an idiot. It's, AGAIN, about this book of yours, isn't it? You actually want to fly to Ludibrium at this hour?** " Luminous tired gaze was fixated on him, but this was one of the first times he didn't frown at him. He weakly nodded. " **You're kidding?!** " The blond cackled. " **That book no longer exists!** " This caused the gray haired male to snap his eyes wide open. " _ **What did you say?!**_ ", he directly yelled. " **Oh, that's the Lumi I know~** ", Phantom teased. " _ **You lied to me?! I can't trust you! I'll look for it, myself!**_ ", the flustered man again yelled. " **Hmm, sure, then you don't. I saw it going up in flames when I did my own research. Ya know? I'd love to read about the great tales of the wonderful Phantom thief that rescued all of Maple!** ", he chuckled. Luminous grew pale and only stared back at him, he couldn't bother himself to fight the remark and to correct him with who truly was the one to seal the Black Mage away. " _ **The book got burned?**_ "  
  
Phantom sighed and nodded in return. " **I've sought everywhere for the book, but I came in too late and found out that the Black Wings were in charge of the attack. The library was cursed, I even had to fight the librarian to get him back to his senses. The books are stored inside a special room, hidden away from their regular set of books, and there, everything went up in flames. All evidence of our effort has been lost along with our power.** " He didn't know why he actually shared his findings with his rival, but past their rivalry, they were still a team that have been working together with the same goal; They both want to rescue their world. Luminous' expression darkened, he looked extremely fierce in his direction. " _ **You were too late ... Again?! So if you were a little earlier, none of this would have happened?**_ " His mouth corner wrinkled in a bit of a wicked way. One would say he's laughing, but this is different. His dark, killing aura surrounded him and before he knew it, Phantom was flat on his back, pressed against a pillow with the magician on top of him. " _ **It's all your fault! ...**_ ", he confirmed with threat in his voice. " **Blaming me again, are we?! It's not like you were any earlier either. You wouldn't have found it in the first place!** ", Phantom fought back. " _ **Do we need to keep relying on my skill? Can't you ever do anything right?!**_ " As angry and powerful as he seemed, the other male suddenly fell over, on top of Phantom's chest. " **Gah ...** ", Phantom coughed. " **Can't you watch where you're falling?** "  
  
" **It's not like anything can be done now. It is the way it is now.** " Luminous placed both his hands to the sides of his body to lift himself up a little. " _ **Unacceptable ... How are we supposed to seal him away now ...**_ " The man was so disappointed and worried, it was unlike him to reveal so much emotion. The blond placed his hand on top of his cheek and slapped it gently. " **Cheer up. We'll find a new technique.** " He honestly tried not to lose hope to total despair like that gloomy nerd did. " _ **We?**_ ", the other male growled. " **Yeah, I have some very skilled ladies at my airship that'll be of help to discover everything yet undiscovered.** " Luminous averted his eyes, he didn't seem too convinced that it'll be of any help. " **Or should I wait for the amazing _Lumi_ to rescue us all~?**", he then teased that directly got shot down with a glare. " _ **Don't you call me that!**_ ", he complained with an embarrassed face. " **Aww, Lumi~ Getting so embarrassed~** ", Phantom smirked and stroked the male's face once more. " **Aren't you an _adorable_ little nerd~**" The constant displeased expression on the other male's face softened into a confident smirk. " **I believe it's you who's adorable right in that tight, red dress of yours, you filthy thief ... Aren't you ashamed of yourself?** " He honestly did try to insult him but it had quite the opposite effect. _He had noticed just how tight the dress was? Did it make him look fat? Or did he actually like it just enough to compliment it as much~?_  
  
" ** _Ah_ , you like this?**", the blond smirked. Luminous who was first smirking, paused and frowned back. There was something about his expression that looked horribly adorable. It was as if he truly did like it and didn't want Phantom to find out, _is that why he's been avoiding eye contact?_ Somehow it pleasured the blond to be appreciated like this, it may also be the drink. " **What about the hair?~** " He placed his hand underneath the side bangs to lift them up slowly and let the wavy hair curl back on the spot. " _ **Disgusting.**_ ", Luminous lied as he sighed and avoided eye contact once more. Crossdressing wasn't necessarily Phantom's thing, but to embarrass a nerd certainly was, and just how he enjoyed it~ The sight of the guy in front of him with his pride and act falling apart, once so strong, now so weak and shy. It awoke some lust inside of the blond to receive so much praise from someone who would never admit it. Curious hands carefully stroked past the thick fabric of the white blazer of the male all the way to his tie, where he pulled gently. " _ **Let go. I don't need to you ruin my suit.**_ " They made eye contact, but the look in Phantom's eyes was clearly more dominant than the gaze of the other. Again, he averted his eyes. " **Why won't you look at me?** ", the thief smirked.  
  
" _ **Because you disgust me.**_ ", the magician, again, tried not to give in. " **Perfect.** ", Phantom smiled as his grip on the tie loosened up and his hand traveled up to get a hold of the male's chin to force it back. " **Then I need you to keep looking at me as _disgusted_ as you can _possibly_ manage.**" He teased back and licked his lips. The male did as he said and glared as much as he could, repeating, again, to let go of him, but Phantom had better plans in mind and carefully sat up. In this progress, the other male also moved along, as powerlessness as he was. The blond was aware of it and wrapped his left arm around the man's shoulder to keep him sitting straight, while Luminous leaned on his chest, still. He carefully lifted the magician's chin once more to bring him closer to his own face to kiss him on the lips. All of it, as slow and elegant as he could pull off. That guy made him feel incredibly sexy and this was something the thief simply couldn't resist. He'd make sure to let him know with the slow, passionate kiss. Luminous, who did not expect it to happen gave clear signals of breathing difficulties. As kind as the thief was, he allowed a ten seconds breathing pause. " **What's the matter? Short on breath?** ", he whispered in his ear, which he slowly brushed against. " **Is this new to you?** ", he whispered with his, by now, breathy voice. Luminous quickly gathered the strength to finally push himself away from the thief with a heavy, uncontrolled breathing. " _ **What are you doing?!**_ "  
  
Phantom, who only got moved a few inches/cm away from the spot he originally sat just snickered back. " **Acting so tough while you're not, that's _exactly_ just like you.**" he teased with a confident voice. Right now, the male was sitting at the end of the bed, balancing on his own strength without any of Phantom's support. " _ **I'm leaving ...!**_ ", Luminous managed to say and immediately stood up. It didn't take a second before he fell down on his knees with his back faced to the bed right next to the boots that Phantom took off earlier. His blazer slid all the way up to Luminous' head that hung lowly, uncovering his lower body from the extra layer. The blond could only laugh at the sight and crawled to the edge of the bed to slap his butt. " **You let your guard down, _nerd_. _Hahahah!_** " It was when the realization hit him just how well it felt to slap him even if this was just his back. To tease him even more, he crawled off the bed as well to sit right onto his back even if it did require him to lift up the dress a little. " **How is it to lose to the famous Phantom thief, nerd? Tell me!** ", he chuckled cheerfully. This was plain victory! He leaned over a little and wrapped his arms around the torso of the male he sat on. " **It's not like you can leave, anyway.** "  
  


" **I won't _let_ you.**"

**Author's Note:**

> I will update the rest as soon as I'm ready, stay tuned!


End file.
